


It's Time

by DavidB1000



Series: Uber Thea [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkwardness, Earth-X Isn't Done Yet, Felicity Smoak is so Done, Gen, Oliver Made a Deal, Post-Elsworlds Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Earth-X Thea Queen makes her move against Oliver at long last, while Oliver is holding a meeting to discuss Earth-X Thea's eventual attack. Which is ironic in a way.





	It's Time

Oliver looked over all his friends, and others, that he had called, and spoke firmly. “I know the recent weird Reality Warping event had just happened, but we've got a problem that has been kicking around for many months now. It's not as bad as that whole reality warping event, but it is a big issue that will attack us soon. I am talking about the last member of the Earth-X Nazi elite command. Thea Queen.” 

There were scattered gasps of surprise from around the room from those who did not know.”  
Curtis shivered. “That sound like it is a nightmare for certain.”

“It gets worse.” Oliver spoke.  
John took a deep breath. “She seems to have all of Overgirl's powers. So, we have a Nazi Kryptonian to deal with, and no way to reach Supergirl's Earth at all. The only reason Barry and others were able to get through to Supergirl's during the big event is because well, we think the device Thea used was being short-circuited by the red lightning story that signaled Earth-90 Barry Allen coming and trying to warn us.”

Felicity frowned but said nothing.  
Rene winced. “This is not going to be good at all.”

“I have no Kryptonite here that could work on her. There are only a few options.” Oliver spoke. “We hope we can reach through to Siren-X's compassion she seems to have. If that fails, I can only think of one other option, and it's not a good one.” 

“What's that?” Dinah asked.

Oliver took a deep breath. “We nuke Earth-X Thea.”  
“What the hell?!” Dinah gasped.  
Felicity frowned. “I'm not happy with this idea, Oliver, but I do understand the reasons for having that still on the table.”  
“You're okay with this!?” Dinah gasped.  
“No. I was pissed when he explained that to me. I'm still pissed, but honestly, if this original plan fails, we will have to use something that extreme.

Curtis's cellphone beeped and he looked at it in his pocket in confusion. “Whoops. Sorry about that.”  
He saw the message on it and then his hands twitched and he dropped the phone.  
He said. “Sorry.” Then he got down on the floor slightly and then ducked up the table.

The ceiling above where he was sitting caved in and Earth-X Thea landed where Curtis was a moment earlier.  
“Well, good thing I dropped my cell-phone! I didn't want to get crushed by falling rocks!” Curtis spoke and stumbled back out.

Thea grinned. “Ladies, Gentlemen, or Attack Helicopters, I heard you all thought it was easy to get rid of me?”  
Rene grimaced at the joke.

Felicity winced. “Can you just go away.”  
“No.” Thea grinned. 

Oliver frowned. “We didn't want to do anything like this, but you're the one who wants to murder me.”  
“Exactly. You ruined everything!” Thea grumbled.

“It's not really fair to attack us.” Curtis winced.

Thea smirked. “I am aware of that. I have and I will only target Oliver, but it does not mean I won't have a bit of fun.”

She turned to John. “Can you fully state that you could not see yourself itching for revenge if your entire family was killed by a maniac?” She smirked.  
“Oliver is not a maniac.” Felicity spoke. “The fact of the matter is, you need to be stopped because you want to kill Oliver.”

“Well, I guess we're at am impasse then.” Thea smirked. “So, why don't I just even things out.”  
“What do you mean exactly?” Oliver asked.

Thea shrugged. “I don't know. I'll just take away one half of your genius team.” She grinned and dragged Curtis backwards a bit by his shirt.  
“Let him go.” Oliver spoke.

“No.” Thea grinned.  
Curtis shivered. “That is not right.”

“Lots of things aren't right.” Thea spoke and pointed to her scar. “Do you think I liked having a constant reminder of what happened? Overgirl burned them for hurting me. She made me more like her to prevent me from ever being hurt again. Siren-X is essentially my wife.”

Rene's eyes widened. “I did not expect that.”  
Dinah winced. “Neither did I.”

“I saved a lot of gay people.” Thea spoke. “To make sure others would not suffer for insane reasons.”  
Oliver frowned. “Then don't hurt Curtis.” 

“I am aware Curtis is gay.” Thea grinned. “After all, I saved his life from the monsters who were going to kill him.” 

“What?” Felicity yelped.

Curtis frowned. “Uh, surprise?”

Thea grinned. “Yep. Curtis has been working for me this entire time.”

Curtis winced. “To be completely fair, it's not like I was trying to be evil. I just was the spy, the person who would send reports on activities.”

“You have failed this city!” Rene grumbled.  
“That's Oliver's line.” Thea grinned.

Felicity groaned. “Curtis, how the hell are you this much of an idiot?!”

“Hey, I liked being rescued from a Concentration camp!” Curtis grumbled. “Don't you dare tell me you wouldn't have made a bargain like that in my shoes. Or your grandparents.”

Felicity grimaced, understanding the reasons one would have for making the deal Curtis did.  
“So, what, did you kill our Curtis?” Oliver frowned.  
“No, died a few years before he met all of you in a car accident. I just fixed everything going on from that moment. So time would look the same to everyone.” Thea grumbled. “I'm not random evil. For crying out loud.”

Oliver frowned. “I know I took your family away from you, but why honestly, are you doing this? Just because of what I did? Killing an evil version of myself, stopping evil Nazis? Supergirl was the one who allowed Overgirl to burn out.”

“It doesn't matter who, to me, you are to blame for all of that. You are the one I want to remove. But as I have said, only after I make you understand what a true nightmare is. Your Prometheus didn't even understand one iota of how to make someone truly be afraid.” Thea smirked.

“Oliver, now might be the time to break out the Big Guns.” John spoke.

“I left the Davy Crockett Nuclear Artillery in my other pants, John.” Oliver grumbled.

Thea snickered. “Don't nuke your friends, that's just tacky. That has a 100 Yard Blast Radius.” 

“You kept saying you were going to fight me and fight me alone. That you weren't really going to harm others. I know you'll stay true to that. Always.” Oliver spoke firmly.

“We can trust the evil Nazi why?” Rene asked.  
“Because I am not a liar.” Thea grinned. “I have no reason to ever engage in the duplicity that you think I am capable of, Rene.” 

Rene blinked at hearing his name.  
“Don't forget, I've been watching you all for a long time. All of you. Divide and conquer works well if I really need to, but I never needed you to fight all of you. You are all nothing to me. Fighting you would be like a God fighting a bunch of humans.” Thea grinned.

“I've met a God, you're nothing like it.” Oliver grumbled.  
“You met the Monitor, You didn't meet a God. He's not exactly humble.” Thea smirked. “Besides, you'll understand in time, no matter what actually happens, Fate is a fickle thing. Now then, Oliver, let's dance.” Thea grinned.

“Not here. You said before you wouldn't hurt others.” Oliver spoke.

“Oliver, there is literally zero chance for you to survive a fight against her.” Curtis winced.

“I'm mad at you, Curtis, but I know you're smart enough to understand why I would be okay fighting her.” Oliver spoke.

“You have Siren-X under lock and key again.” Curtis spoke, honestly in awe.

Thea growled. “You hurt the woman I love and I will drop the Moon itself directly on your head, shattering the Earth.” 

“Oliver....” Felicity grumbled.

“I'm not going to hurt Siren-X. I used the Monitor's deal to manipulate this too.” Oliver spoke. “It was worth the cost.” 

Thea smirked. “The cost of dying? Because that's the only way the Monitor would just willingly do anything for you.”

Oliver frowned. “Believe me, I know what I am doing. I just want you to talk to Siren-X, of your own free will and see what she has to say. She is where she was when you rescued her.” 

Thea growled. “This is not over.” She rushed off and Oliver collapsed into a chair and shivered, honestly very worried about how everything would go.

“What did you do, Oliver?!” Felicity asked, honestly really annoyed.  
“Hopefully saved the world.” Oliver spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of getting near the end of the series here.  
> I hope you'll all enjoy it even when it's over.
> 
> Some twists may still happen. :)


End file.
